


November 21, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The alien preacher's eyes flew open after Supergirl's spirit materialized at the foot of his bed.





	November 21, 2002

I never created DC.

The alien preacher's eyes flew open after Supergirl's spirit materialized at the foot of his bed and he couldn't rest for the remainder of the evening.

THE END


End file.
